


Kirby

by Emeraldwhale



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, h i m, mildly disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: A poem about Kirby.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Kirby

two small feet

magenta and round

hop up high

and hit the ground

what comes next

are two small arms

also round

they do no harm

and between both

you see a head

this sphere is where

your life will end

deceiving eyes

near two pink cheeks

hide the terror

that lies beneath

middle-set

a mouth awaits

locked in smile

patient and straight

the danger masked

you then draw near

but soon you know

your end is here

that waiting mouth

it opens wide

revealing unspeakable

horrors inside

a huge inhale

frighteningly fast

you know this breath

will be your last

the darkness comes

you fear the end

the broken trust

of a once-thought friend

he gulps you down

to the depths below

the final moments

of your tale of woe

inside the void

your life, absorbed

for the selfish use

of the pink round orb

so if you see the kirb

in his gluttonous feast

you may end up

in the belly of the beast


End file.
